Te Xuan Me?
Te Xuan Me? is the thirty-sixth episode of the series and the tenth episode of season three. Synopsis Ray Ray wakes up one morning as the Te Xuan Ze with June nowhere to be found. It's up to Ray Ray to find out what happened. Plot Summary In the middle of retrieving some stolen dragon eggs, June is interrupted by the thief. Ray Ray wants to help but almost makes it worse, getting a scolding from Monroe. Going on a field trip to the Clock Tower the next day, June reminds him he needed to do homework and get a permission slip to go on the bus and he is left behind at school. When he wakes up, he discovers he is in his own room, with Monroe trying to wake him up so he can go to work as Te Xuan Ze. He is in heavy disbelief at first but embraces the role and adjusts to it fast, with Monroe commending him as better than any Te Xuan Ze before. Ray Ray misses June though and attempts to find her, even seeing random passers-by as resembling his sister. Monroe and Dennis don't believe him at first, but when they find the dragon egg poacher again, they discover he's hidden the knapsacks of all the kids that Ray Ray knows have gone missing. The poacher takes them to the Clock Tower and explains that he tried use the time vortex there to turn back time, to before Juniper stopped him from stealing the eggs and that it was working, until June and her classmates stepped in and he was surprised by "things" appearing out of the vortex. Monroe explains that these are Time Wraiths, creatures tasked to be watchdogs of reality's time-line. June fought back to stop them but it was too late as the Time Wraiths got to the kids first while the poacher got out just in time. The kids were left in and were encased in a dimensional crystal and sealed into the time vortex outside of time and space, time re-written without them. Ray Ray immediately decides to save them but both Monroe and Dennis stop him from jumping right in because Monroe is afraid of what might happen, that they could cause a time rift or set reality on its ear or at the very least, lose him as Te Xuan Ze, but he tricks them into leaving so he can jump down the vortex himself. He breaks June out who's also surprised to see him as Te Xuan Ze but sees him in action and immediately accepts the fact. Together, they break out the other kids and fight the Time wraiths, June commenting that she somehow always knew he'd be good at the job. They ride out of the time vortex on the backs of Time Wraiths. Ray Ray wakes up to June calling his name through sleep and is immediately relieved to see her back. June doesn't seem to remember any of the time-shenanigans though and Ray Ray is left to believe it was all a dream, until he finds the photo Dennis took of him when stopping a raging dragon. When Monroe finds him in the house basement, he initially scolds him again, thinking the boy is just messing around again but Ray Ray explains that he wants to take up learning magic for real so that he can be of more help to June. Monroe smiles in surprise and decides to help. Credits clip The dragon egg poacher slips into his motel room with one egg in tow but it breaks, revealing a baby dragon. He tries to boss the baby around but the dragon ain't having none of that. June is explaining something out of a book to Ray Ray, when her bracelet goes off. June says to wait for it and they both watch the poacher is blown from all the way across town to their backyard by dragon fire. Characters *Ray Ray Lee *Juniper Lee *Monroe *Dennis Lee *Freddy the Dragon Egg Poacher Quotes :Ray Ray:This... is Roger's knapsack! :Freddy: Who? Th-Those bags were in that closet when I rented this joint. :Ray Ray:This is Jody's! ..And Marcus's! Ophelia's! (gasps sadly)... This is June's knapsack... (Freddy cringes and is about to back out but is tripped over by Monroe) :Dennis: Don't move! This is a banishment stone and I know how to use it! ... Mostly. :Ray Ray(to Monroe): See! All these text books have her name in 'em, an-and this is her soccer jersey, and- (finds June's family tree album) ...And this- is Juniper! :Monroe: ...Sweet Agnes McGee... (Sees June wearing her bracelet on the photo) -It's true! :(Ray Ray jumps on Freddy's stomach and pulls him by his shirt collar) :Ray Ray: Where's my sister. :Freddy: Okay look! I had to get them dragon eggs back, I was sellin' em to these guys who was wayyy mad when I lost em- They was gonna break off my horns! I mean, I didn't mean- :(Ray Ray pulls him closer to his own face) :Ray Ray: WHERE'S. MY. SISTER! :Freddy: ...It was an accident. :June: Ya wanna show these guys what happens when ya mess with the Lee's? :Ray Ray: Oh yeah! (both proceed to give a beat-down to the Time Wraiths) Gallery freddy.png|Freddy the dragon egg poacher, threatening June. Greatgrannie duke.png|Great-Great-Great Granny Duke, in Juniper's family tree album. texuanme familytreealbum1.png Texuanme sadrayray.png|Ray Ray finding Juniper's knapsack in egg-poacher Freddy's closet... Texuanme juniperknapsack.png|...A big warning sign for Freddy to get lost and escape. Texuanme familytreealbum2.png|Ray Ray showing June's family tree album she just showed him that same morning. texuanme family photo.png|Recent family photo from Juniper's family tree album. Monroetxmwand1.png|Monroe revealing the Time Vortex. Monroetxmwand2.png Monroetxmwand3.png TimeVortextxm.png TimeVortexopentxm.png TeXuanMe RayRay vortex.png Timewraithvortextxm.png Freddy kicked out.png|Freddy escapes the time wraiths. texuanmevortex2.png Texuanmebreakout.png|Ray Ray breaking June out of being frozen in time. texuanmeclassmates.png|June's whole grade of classmates. txmMonroeDennisdoor.png|Monroe and Dennis break down the door. txmJune's friends.png|June's friends escaping the Time Vortex. txmJune's friends2.png|A time wraith attacking June's friends and classmates. Rayrayvstimewraith.png Rayraykicking.png Texuanme2bracelets.png Texuanmeboth.png Twotxz.png|Ray Ray and June as two active Te Xuan Ze at the same time. Freddydragontxmcredits.png|Freddy tries to show a fresh dragon who's boss. Freddytxmcredits.png Freddy1txmcredits.png Freddyyard1txmcredits.png Freddyyard2txmcredits.png Freddyyard3txmcredits.png Freddycloseuptxmcredits.png Trivia * We learn that most dragons are benign ones. * Allusion: Freddy the dragon egg poacher is voiced by Phil LaMarr and briefly wears a makeshift outfit similar to ninja and samurai fanatics, which might be an allusion to his well-known role as Samurai Jack. Lamarr also voices Marcus. * Other Magical Creatures: Benetok Goblin, Benign Dragons, Time Wraiths * This is the second time that time itself has been altered, this time by one of the antagonists. * Another previous Te Xuan Ze is briefly introduced: Great-great-great Grandma Duke, who could do a "kick up into a flying round-house kick faster than anyone alive!". * In the timeline without Juniper, Dennis behaves much like Ray Ray, with hints of a future episode.Sealed with a Fist * If it hadn't been for Ray Ray forgetting homework, the Lee family would have been left with just one kid, Dennis. * Despite Jody, Ophelia, Roger, and Marcus' appearance, they had no dialogues. * The photograph with June and Ray Ray where Ray Ray makes a funny pose was taken in the episode, Picture Day. In this episode, we see another version of this photograph in the alternate timeline, but with Ray Ray in June's stead and Dennis playing the funny pose. * While notably alike to other shows' examples of similar alternate universe episodes, the ending suggests that what happened in the alternate time-line was indeed real and not just a dream. * Ending Tagline: "Choo-''choo''." - Ray Ray References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Te Xuan Ze Category:Lore Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Location Debut